Aurora
Cold Environment | blocking = Partial | enemylevel = 51 | hp = 160 | dodge = 25 | bravery = 15 | defense = 55 | uv = 9 | game file name = hero_aurora }} Profile Aurora is introduced to players as the Head of the Empire Laser Research Division. She currently resides at Installation 17 and contacts the Outpost from time to time when she and her scientists and need assistance in military matters. Biography Aurora is first introduced to players when she travels down to the Outpost, looking for resources to keep Installation 17 running. She is greeted by Perkins who gladly gives her the needed , , and . Floyd then runs into her, eagerly wanting to know more about her Laser research and weapon models, having encountered them himself with Perkins near the Outpost. She is hesitant at first, but eventually reveals that she works at a secret Imperial weapons facility, an Installation. She gives no more information to those at the Outpost for a while, fearing they might betray her like her previous affiliates, the Silver Wolves, who had sworn to protect her Installation. After saving the administrator of the Installation, Archibald, from the Silver Wolves who were holding him at the Silver Wolves Depot, she begins to trust the Imperials and the Outpost, eventually telling them the location of Installation 17, which is deep in the Eastern Wastes. When the Outpost's leaders decide to launch an attack on the Silver Wolves' HQ, New Haven, their plans are quickly stopped after they realize the citizens of the city were being affected by their constant attempts to draw the Silver Wolves out of their heavily fortified city. This leads them to contacting Aurora for help. After telling her their problem, Aurora and her scientists equip themselves with laser drills that would melt dirt and rock from under a portion of the city, creating a tunnel for the citizens to escape. After the trapped citizens escape, the Imperials relaunch the attack, fighting their way to the center of the city, where the Silver Wolf leaders, Doug, Bronson, and Mr. Stephenson, are located. As this transpires, Aurora and her scientists make their way back to the Installation. Using the battle at New Haven as a distraction, a separate portion of the Silver Wolves launched a coordinated assault on Installation 17, and with the Outpost's leaders distracted at New Haven, the Silver Wolves were able to successfully seal off the Installation from the inside, trapping Aurora and her scientists, but, not before they could send out a distress signal. After Lt. Morgan, Floyd, Sergeant Ramsey, Perkins, and Zoey receive the distress signal from Installation 17, they fight their way through the freezing Eastern Wastes in order to save Installation 17 from the Silver Wolf gangsters. After they liberate I17, Aurora is shown how loyal the Imperials at Outpost are and in turn, places her full trust in them. After the liberation, Aurora also realized I17 needed to start getting better defenses, weapons, and training to prevent another attack which could claim the lives of more of her scientists. This results in the Installation designing numerous new weapons, with some being provided to the Outpost's military forces. The Installation also began training their scientists to defend themselves with the help from Cassidy, who left Recoil Ridge to help them. The player is later introduced to Dr. Harris, a scientist who had previously worked at Installation 17. It's shown that Harris and Aurora had a rough history. The reason Harris left in the first place was because she and Aurora usually did not agree on many things, and had different viewpoints on what the Installation's fate should be after The Empire fell. Later, Harris and Aurora team up to brainstorm ways to defeat Harris's rogue Experimental Construct, which was going to destroy the Outpost, and in doing this, they push past their disagreements and make up. Much later, Perkins goes and asks Archibald for all information about the personnel working at Installation 17, with Perkins believing that someone at I17 is feeding information and lies about the surviving Imperials to the Rebel Army. Archibald replies, saying that if anyone is to work at Installation 17, they have to sign their rights away to privacy. He continues, saying everything, everything, about their employees' lives are examined and stored away in huge archives, however, the files aren't organized. This results in Perkins having to make an Armored File Cabinet Transport, bringing the files to the Outpost, and then working through the files with Floyd. After examining every file, they reach the conclusion that Archibald is one of the two suspects who is potentially leaking information to the Rebel Army, with the other suspect being Aurora. Personality Aurora is shown to be a strong leader of Installation 17. She is deeply dedicated to her work for the Empire, and does not want to share its secrets with any other independent party. She has a genuine concern for other people, demonstrated by her helping build the tunnel to free the hostages being held at New Haven. Attacks | attacks = | crit = 55% 85% vs. Soldiers | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | armorpiercing = 90 | preptime = 4 | cooldown = 4 | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = laserStrike_target }} }} Trivia * Aurora stated that she was partly afraid of people. * Aurora has an admiration for Zoey's ability to create tanks and other buildings. She states that if Zoey worked at Installation 17, she would have her own research team. * Aurora stated that she thinks that getting a "We Planted a Tree in Your Name" card for a person's birthday is thoughtful. * When Aurora attacks, the display of her laptop portrays a PvP fight. Gallery File:Hero_aurora_icon.png|Icon. Category:NPCs Category:The Empire Category:Allies Category:Leader Category:Hero Units